Esai's Backstory
by incivelin
Summary: This Is Esai's Backstory, This Is the 3rd Most Important Protagonist But The 3rd Protagonist Shown In The Story, Along With Xenerai, Xanthus, Zanro, Firebird, Hemnio, Vin, Osious, Nierad, And The Early Form Of Varri. PROTAGONIST LIST SUBJECT TO CHANGE


ESAI, XENERAI'S CLOSEST FRIEND

Description: Around 6'2'', 173 Pounds, Short, Orange Hair, Vibrant Completion, Wears A Very Heavy Rag Over Top Of Very Light Almost Impenetrable Body Armor that Looks A bit Like the Half Life 2 Suit. Has 2 Personalities, A Fun Joking Personality And An Extremely Serious And Skilled Side. Usually When Not In Fights The Fun Side Is Shown But When Anything Goes Down His Serious Side Kicks On.

BACKSTORY: Born Of A relatively Rich Family, Esai Grew Up Knowing Only Luxury But Had Some Form Of Rather Brutal Fun Where He Secretly Fought Animals And People In A Small Underground Coliseum. He Fought Many enemies, Including A Very young Baloth Who can Kill From The Moment The Baloth Is Born. One Of His Fights He was To go Up Against A Man Who Could Bend Metal To His Will. Esai Was So Fascinated By This That After The Fight He asked The Man To Join Him At His Manor As His Personal Servant. He gladly Accepted Saying "Anything Is Better That This Place. I Mean you Were My Only real Challenge. Not Even The 100 Man Challenge Was Worth My Time." No One But The Servant And His Purple Walking Statue Knew About The Coliseum. One Day Esai Decided To Go Out Into The World And Try to Make His Own Life. He Took the servant, His Statue, And $500k With Him Just In Case. As He Was About To Set Foot Outside The Gate, His Parents Tried Convincing Him Not to Go. He Ignored Them And Went On. Esai And His Servant Went On. Eventually Esai Asked The Servant What His Name Was. The servant Said "My Name Is Xenerai. And This Is Xanthus. Xanthus Was A Man Before He Got Crushed By A Colossus In Which He And I Killed That Fell On Top Of Him. He Put His Soul Gem Or Soul Stone Into The Golem A Couple Years Back. So Now His Soul Is In The Golem. Sadly The Gem Isn't Metal So I Have To Find A Place To Put The Gem When I Turn The Golem Into A Weapon." Esai, Who Now Feels Relatively Weak Compared to Xenerai Now, Asks If Xenerai Is A Metal Worker. "Obviously, Except I Don't Need A Forge." Esai And Xenerai Walk Past A Bar That looks rather Run down. Esai Wants To check It Out Later "But First we Need to Find A Place To Survive The Night And Find A Place To Work." "For a High Classed Person you Sure Know A Lot About Life Outside That Over Decorated Castle You Call A House" Xanthus Says As They Walk Into The Bar Where The Xenerai Heads Up To Get A Drink. Esai, Confused Because Of What They Were supposed to do, Follow Xenerai. Xenerai Asks The Bartender About What The Latest Word On The Street Is And Esai Takes A Look Around For Any Normal Looking Person. The Bartender Says "It Appears That The Ghente Rift Everyone Is Worked Up About Is Now Widening And Sending Out Even More Monstrosities." "Really? More Of Those… Things. Any Idea On Why They Are Spewing Out so Quickly?" Esai Says With Some Fear In His Words. "Only A Group Of Aberrants Can Even Enter The Area." "Well I Took Down A Colossus 2 Years Ago." Everyone In The Bar Stops, Then Proceeds to Laugh.

AN ABERRANT IS A PERSON WITH EXTRAORDINARRY POWERS OR STRENGTHS, BE IT MECHANICAL, MAGICAL, OR HIGHLY SKILLED.

"What's So Funny?" One Drunkard Finally Pulls Himself Together And Says "No Way A Kid Like You Could Pull Something Like That! It's Impossible .I Mean-" Everything After That Becomes Slurred And Impossible To Understand. "Still, Any Idea Who Commands The Beasts?" A Man Yells Out "Varri!" Everyone Around Him Cheers. "Ok Then, Tell Me what You Know Of Him." Xenerai says Determinedly. "He Is Nine Feet Tall', With Dark Black, Leathery Skin. Claws That Can Rip Flesh From Bone With Extreme Precision, And Arms Long Enough To Grab You No Matter Where You Stand. And His Ferocity In Combat Also Adds Up For It. Slaying Entire Armies Before The General Can Even Yell Fire!." Says The Bartender. "Is That So?" Xenerai Says as he grabs a glass of scotch and drinks it. 'well then, where do i find this, Varri guy?" "All This Is Based Off Rumors." The Bartender Said. Xenerai Quickly Leaves The Bar And Forgets To Pay. Everyone In The Bar Stands Up And Points Their Guns At Xenerai And Esai. Esai Starts To Hyperventilate. "You Can't Walk Out Without Paying See? That's Not How This Works, You Pay Us, And We Won't Shoot You." The Bartender Says As Several People Block the Door. "Really? You Think You Can shoot Me? Heh He-eh Hauh Haha!" Immediately Xenerai Stops Laughing And Forms A straight Face. "That's A Joke. Your Guns Don't Even Work." Xenerai Says. Everyone Notices Their Guns Taking Random Shapes. Twisting, Turning, Some Even Fuse Together. Then the Drunkards, Desperate For A Weapon, Start Smashing Bottles And Pointing Them At Xenerai. "Esai go Ahead, I'll Be A Bit." As Xenerai Finishes, Xanthus turns Into A Steel Scythe With A Wicked Spiked Blade. Esai Pulls Out A Halberd From Off His Back. "No Way Am I Missing This!"

Likes: Xenerai, Nierad, Xanthus, Halberds, Getting Drunk With Hemnio

Dislikes: Hammers, Light Beer, Alcoholic Drinks.


End file.
